


Among Vampires

by MylittleFootballWorld



Series: The Vampire Series Edited [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death, Oneshot, Vampire AU, Violence, blood mention, trigger warning just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8507158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MylittleFootballWorld/pseuds/MylittleFootballWorld
Summary: Sergio is a normal guy, Iker isn't. As in every good story that becomes a problem thanks to too much curiosity and too many secrets being kept and things go, well... let's say it could have gone better





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, I'm back. A couple of days after I finished the Vampire Series and swore myself I won't be touching this story for a long time now I got bored and ended up starting to edit the very first part. I enjoyed myself and figured since Ican't keep my hands of this story anyway I might as well imporve it. So that's what I did. This is the very first part, I'm certainly much happier with this version than with the at times rather cringe worthy first one. I hope you will be, too. And now, happy reading

_The first time he saw him he wanted to taste him. He made him hungry._

 

_The second time he saw him he wanted to possess him. He made him desire._

 

_The third time he saw him he fell for him. He made him love._

 

_Iker didn’t remember how it started. Everything he was, everything he knew had been set in stone for years. He knew it all. And then, all of a sudden, Sergio was there. He had never wanted anyone as much as he wanted him. He desired him._

_Iker had never wanted to let it get that far, should have never allowed himself to get so lost in the Spaniard but Sergio encaptured him. This pure, light-headed man would be his death, he knew it. But he couldn’t stay away. He had tasted blood and he had gotten addicted._

_God only knew, why Sergio had let him into his life. God only knew, why he felt he could trust Iker. God only knew, why he had allowed Sergio fall for him. But god wasn't the only one who knew why it had taken them a day and a half until they ended up in bed for the first time. Iker knew, too. But he would have never admitted it to himself. He liked to believe Sergio actually did love him for the person he was and not for his almost magical charm. From that one, fateful night on Iker kept coming. And vanishing._

_If someone had told Sergio whom he had gotten involved with he would have tried to run. There was a reason for Iker to vanish whenever dawn was breaking. There was a reason for Iker to ever only come and see him at night. There was a reason Iker was so hard to resist. There was a reason, a good reason, he could never allow Sergio to know who exactly he was._

 

 

Iker slipped out of the bed silently. It was time. The first light of dawn was slowly brightening the room and highlighted Sergio's peaceful features. He hated leaving him behind every night. But he couldn’t stay. It was too dangerous. And the others would start to ask questions. Questions he wasn’t willing to answer.

He cast one last glance back at the sleeping form of the man he had gotten addicted to before climbing on the window sill and jumping down into the dark. His feet hit the ground softly and he straightened his back before he started running at top speed.

Before heading home he made a kill. After spending the night with Sergio he was always terribly hungry. Another reason to leave him as soon as he could. After their first night Sergio had asked questions, had felt insulted because he did not want to be a simple One Night Stand Iker would leave behind in the earliest morning hours without so much as a goodbye. The older Spaniard had felt bad, disgusted by himself even, for lying to him. But there was nothing else he could do. So he told him, his family would make his life hell if they found out about him sleeping with Sergio, which wasn't even a lie honestly. However the true reason for his family's anger the older kept secret and instead made Sergio believe they would never accept him being gay.

Iker savoured the blood's taste as it ran down his throat and dripped off his fangs onto the dead body. The blood soothed his burning throat and as he felt the familiar rush of adrenaline in his pulsing veins he felt alive. Nothing could beat the taste of blood. Nothing, except the taste of Sergio's lips maybe.

He hid the body, wiped the blood off his chin and quickly made his way home. He had taken too long today and wouldn't have the time for a shower and a change of clothes. The best he could do was pray no one would be awake yet and he'd make it into his room undetected so he could he get rid of the smell that would reveal all his secrets to his family.

 

Guti lay spread out on the deep red couch like a king. He had always known how to put on a show, how to make an impression. He enjoyed being the center of attention. A true Drama Queen as Cristiano liked to call him when he thought his father wouldn't hear.

Guti motioned Iker to come inside when he passed by the room's open door. The blonde was always left in charge when Raúl was hunting. It was an unwritten law that no one dared to break. Not even the reckless younglings such as James, Gareth or Marcelo.

“Mmh. You, darling, smell… delicious. How old?”, Iker shuddered as he remembered the blood's sweet taste. “19.” Guti chuckled: “Nice choice. You like them young and fresh, you've grown to be so much like me. Come here.”

The younger one came closer and Guti pulled him down into a deep kiss quickly slipping his tongue into the brunette’s mouth to taste some leftovers of blood. Iker smiled when Guti licked his lips one last time.

“But now tell me what’s that other smell on you?”, the blonde asked as he stretched his long limbs. “What smell?”, the brunette half hoped Guti would let him get away with his almost painfully obvious lie. Then again the older one never would: “You'd think you learned something during the past 500 years. For example, to never try and lie to me.” Iker knew this deep, dark tone almost too well. Guti would use it whenever he was displeased.

The brunette averted his eyes: “Just the boy I killed.” He felt a finger tap against his chin before his head was forced up and he was staring into his father's mesmerizingly blue eyes: “I recognize different smells on you. Do not try to lie to me.” The playfulness in the older one's eyes had disappeared and Iker knew he was walking on rather thin ice now. “It's nothing, really. I've been running around a lot and I didn't have time to shower yet. There are all kinds of smells on me.” Guti made a hissing noise but released him from his grip: “Go shower then.” The younger Spaniard gladly retreated from the office.

The blonde slowly walked over to the huge window behind the desk. The office actually belonged to Raúl but Guti came and went as he pleased and the black haired had never minded. He crossed his arms over his chest and watched Marcelo and James play hide and seek in the garden and the forest at the garden's border.

He had gotten accustomed to this life. Despite trying to fight it and never taking himself for a family man. Raúl and their sons had shown him differently. Now his family was most important to him and he worried whenever something seemed off. He would do anything to keep his family safe. But he of course would never let it on or say it out loud.

Guti was worried. There was something wrong with Iker. Ever since the younger one had been turned and therefore became a part of the family his oldest son and him had always shared a profound bond which was why it worried him that the brunette would even attempted to lie to him. But he would figure out what had happened. The blonde was patient, he could wait.

The door opened.

“Guti”, Raúl purred as he made his way over and sank his sharp, perfectly white fangs into his lovers neck. Their very own special welcoming gesture, sometimes they needed a special kind of closeness. Guti shivered aroused. “You seem distracted”, the black haired sat down at his desk and his boyfriend stepped away from the window. “It's nothing. You know I sometimes happen to have a lot on my mind.”

Raúl nodded: “Let me know if you want to talk about it.” “Don't I always?”, the blonde kissed his neck and left the office to go down to the bar.

His second eldest son Xabi was standing behind the counter mixing a drink. “Fix me a drink, will you”, Guti sat down at the bar and waited for the Basque to hand him his drink. “Go ahead, tell me about it”, Xabi grinned and began polishing one of the Whiskey glasses. The blonde emptied his glass in one gulp and set it back down on the counter: “No idea what you're talking about.” “Oh don't make me laugh. You know, I see right through you.”

Guti snorted and waited for his son to refill his drink: “Shut your mouth, before I glue it shut, Alonso. You're the last person I'd want to talk to about important matters.” The younger one pouted, took the blonde's drink from his hand and drank it himself. Guti raised his hand annoyed and stood up: “You owe me a drink.” Xabi's laughter rang in his ears when he went outside to go running in the forest.

Despite the risk of Guti catching him Iker sneaked out of the house the following night as usual. Sergio was waiting for him in his living room. The way his face lit up whenever the older Spaniard arrived never failed to make Iker instantly forget about the risks he was taking.

“You're back”, within seconds he held Sergio in his arms who lovingly pressed his lips on the brunette's, “I've missed you.” Iker laughed and kissed him again before setting him down on the ground again: “It was barely a day.” The younger one blushed slightly and shuffled his feet mumbling: “I always miss you when you aren't near me.” With a smile that almost split his face in two Iker kissed him again before lifting him up bridal-style. “What are you doing?”, his lover giggled. “Treating you like the royalty you are”, he dropped another kiss on Sergio's oh-so tempting lips and carried him up the stairs.

 

The brunette left earlier this time and returned home just when the first light of the sun painted the sky pink. Carefully he closed the door and turned to the staircase leading up to the first floor when a voice made him freeze to the spot. “Where have you been?”, Guti slowly rose from his seat in the dark corner he'd waited in, “And don't you dare attempting to lie to me.” Iker swallowed dryly and forced his heartbeat to slow down: “I was hunting.” The blonde was in front of him within seconds taking his face in his hands. His electric-blue eyes roamed over his son's face: “I know you're keeping something from me, Iker. You better be honest with me now or I'll wait for Raúl to return from his hunt and give you hell. You're choice.”

The brunette breathed deeply and closed his eyes. There was no use in lying anymore. He couldn't hide it any longer. "I… met someone", the younger one answered carefully."Someone? How long?” “A few weeks.” Guti slowly let go of his face, walked over to the counter and poured himself a drink mixing it with blood. “Tell me about that someone”, he tipped his glass back and looked at his son expectantly.

Iker licked his lips: “There's not much to tell.” “Name?” The brunette remained silent. He knew why Guti wanted to know the name and he wasn't willing to let it happen. The blonde chuckled and shook his head: “You always know what I'm up to, don't you? So you really don't want me to find him. What is so terrible about him that you stubbornly try to lie to me?” Iker had no time to answer. Before he had the chance to say something Guti's facial expression suddenly changed and his son knew he had figured it out. In the end it was foolish to hope he wouldn't.

“Iker. Don’t tell me you feel in love with a human." Iker decided not to answer. Within a millisecond the blonde was in front of him again, grabbing his chin and forcing him to look up into his eyes. The burning rage his son found in his father's eyes caused him to swallow dryly: “You god damn idiot. Of all my sons I thought you would know best. I expect something idiotic like this from Cristiano but not from you, Iker. You know exactly what Raúl will do when he learns about this. You'll be lucky if he let's you choose. Though I hope he'll rip him to shreds just to teach you a lesson.”

The brunette gritted his teeth and stubbornly avoided his father's eyes by staring at the wall behind him. He could feel the blonde's breath ghosting over his face and exposed neck causing goosebumps to rise on his skin. He felt his long fangs grazing his skin and his pulse began to race. Guti always knew best how to captivate him. “Sorry, darling. But you know just how dangerous humans are”, the blonde's voice had lowered to a dark, hissing whisper, “we can't trust them. You can't trust him. I only want to protect you. Your brothers. The family. Forget about him. Let Raúl deal with him.” Iker pulled his head back forcefully: “Neither of you will touch him.”

Guti growled lowly: “That's not for you to decide. Do you really want to fight your family for the sake of a human you know nothing about?” “I don't want to fight anyone. I just want to protect the person I love. You wouldn't allow anyone to touch Raúl or any of my brothers either.”

The blonde sighed and slowly relaxed his tense muscles. “Alright, let's take a deep breath and relax for a moment. We're both a little tense now. We have to wait for Raúl to decide about what to do anyway. You know we only want what's best for you, Iker. And please, when Raúl made a decision, respect it.”

Slowly Iker let his shoulders sink and shifted into a more relaxed position. He remained guarded not yet trusting the peace but nothing in Guti's attitude showed any sign of a threat. “Alright. But do we really _have_ to tell him?” The blonde chuckled: “You know there's no arguing about that. Now go upstairs and shower. You reek of human.”

Alvaro entered Iker's room when he had just gotten dressed after his shower and dropped down on the latter's bed. “So, my oh-so righteous brother did something forbidden.” The older one rolled his eyes and pretended not to notice his mischievous grin. Alvaro was fourth in line, he was turned a few years after Cristiano had joined the family, along with Pepe. Out of all his brothers Alvaro was the most mischievous and cruel one, by far. And he loved to use every given opportunity to tease or annoy his older brother.

“So, does daddy still love you best or did my time come now?”, his grin widened and Iker threw a book at his head. The black haired caught it mid-air right before it could hit his face. “It was nothing and you know exactly neither Guti nor Raúl has a favourite. They treat us all equally”, the brunette snapped a little sharper than he had intended.

“Oh, right. So, just for me to get this right, yelling loud enough for the entire house to hear that you've been screwing a human for the past weeks is nothing to you? Now isn't that interesting. You seem to take something this serious rather lightly”, Alvaro tried hard not to crack up. The situation amused him to no end and teasing Iker like this so far was his day's highlight. His brother was about to reply when both of them caught a scent that meant doom for Iker. Alvaro whistled a cheerful tone when he got up from the brunette's bed: “Raúl's home.”

 

Sergio’s car stopped in front of a run-down building. He felt horrible for following Iker. He had tried hard to convince himself that he trusted him, despite the latter's constant vanishing act. But this morning Sergio had accidentally been honest with himself, really honest and he couldn't help but follow Iker. He had woken up when his lover had slipped out of bed and had tried to follow him when he had left the house.

Much to his own embarrassment Sergio had lost sight of Iker right away and hadn't known what to do until he remembered that he had first met Iker in his father's restaurant “Blanco”. As crazy as it was to call one of Raúl González's sons his lover it now helped him to figure out how to find him. Sergio drove to the restaurant knowing that Señor González's second eldest son Xabi used to spend a lot of time at the restaurant organisation-wise. If the young Spaniard was lucky he would find Xabi there and be able to follow him to Iker's home. No matter how bad he felt, he needed to know what Iker was trying to hide from him. Sergio had done nothing but trust him and he felt he deserved to know the truth even if it meant finding out Iker actually had a girlfriend and was only using Sergio or something like that.

Now that he had followed Xabi to his home he was surprised to say the least. He had expected a huge, pompous mansion. Instead he stood in front of a four-storied apartment building in a lonely neighbourhood. The paint on the outer walls was chipped and the building looked plainly old. The door was open and led down into a dimly lit bar. A few people were hovering around in the shadows.

In a dark corner two men were seated. The blonde one was sitting on the dark haired’s lap with a drink in his hand placing kisses on his neck from time to time. Suddenly he lifted his head and turned around staring directly into Sergio’s eyes. He immediately got lost in the captivating russet-brown eyes. It felt like he was being pulled into the center of the universe. The blonde licked his lips slowly breaking the spell and all of a sudden the Spaniard felt terribly uncomfortable.

“Fabio”, the dark haired ran his teeth over the soft skin of Fabio's neck reminding the blonde of his presence. Fabio smiled and gave him an apologetic peck on the lips: “I didn't forget you, Cris. But do you smell him?” He slid of Cris' lap and left him behind pouting: “Let’s have a taste, shall we?”

He slowly approached Sergio capturing him once again with his eyes. The young Spaniard didn't see how Cris stood up, too, following Fabio. A strong hand gripped his upper arm pulling him from the depths the blonde's eyes had dropped him into and he gave up a short yelp as he was spun around. The Spaniard found himself staring into another pair of deep brown eyes. Cris hissed annoyed: “Fuck off, Xabi! We saw him first.”

“And I am more than 100 years older than you, Cristiano”, the black material of Xabi’s suit rustled as the bearded man shifted his weight a bit, “and when I decide I want to play with your toy, I do.” Sergio opened his mouth for a snappy reply about him not being anyone's toy when a low growl escaped Fabio's throat making him shut his mouth tightly. “This is not about age, Xabi. Do you really want to fight about this now?”, Sergio didn't miss the dangerous glint in the blonde's eye. The older one chuckled lightly tightening his grip on his prey's arm to the point where it was almost unbearably painful.

Cristiano snarled: “You should know better than to underestimate Fabio, Alonso. He may be younger than you but he's definitely a much more skilled fighter than you'll ever be.”The red-bearded hissed baring his teeth and took a step towards his brother.

"Enough, boys", Sergio suddenly heard a deep voice from behind him. A dark haired, very attractive, man, whom he recognised as Raúl González himself, slowly came down the staircases last steps: "He’s mine."

The three of them immediately stepped away from their prey growling unhappily. “Behave yourselves”, the man came closer quickly checking Sergio out, “God, you do smell nice.” The younger Spaniard furrowed his brows in confusion but didn’t have any time to think as the man grabbed him and pulled him upstairs.

A massive amount of unanswered questions made his head spin but one look at the black haired's serious expression caused him to bite his tongue. They went along a corridor on the first level passing several dark wooden doors to the end of the corridor where he opened a door and pushed Sergio inside.

 

The first thing he saw was Iker. The second one was a very attractive blonde man that made his way over to them now. He flashed Sergio a bright, dangerous looking smile reminding him of a shark and then kissed the man next to him. The young Spaniard recognised him as José María Gutiérrez Hérnandez, Raúl González's boyfriend. Iker seemed frozen to the spot. Every bit of colour had left his face and he stared at Sergio like he was some kind of paranormal existence.

The black haired pushed his guest further into the room causing him to stumble and almost trip. He registered a tiny twitch of Iker's hand indicating his intention to rush to Sergio but one look from the black haired stopped him and instead made him ball his hands to fists. Raúl passed him by and sat down at his desk turning to face Sergio: “Iker, I think you’ve got some explaining to do.”

Iker's lips moved but no sound escaped. His father raised an eyebrow and the brunette managed to stammer: “Raúl, I-I… I can’t. I don’t know what to say.” Raúl hissed impatiently showing his sharp teeth. Guti ran a hand through his dark hair in an attempt to calm him.

Sergio backed away his face turning white. His teeth. No, those weren't teeth, that were fangs. That couldn’t be. But then he saw the blonde man opening his mouth showing teeth equally sharp and equally big. He sank them into Raúl’s neck causing him to smile and moan softly: “Not now, José.” Sergio could take a lot but this was too much for the poor Spaniard. He turned around, stumbling out of the office and ran along the corridor as fast as his feet would carry him. Hearing Iker call his name only spurred him on to escape this place as fast as he could. Tripping and almost falling down the staircases but managing to steady himself on the wall at the very last moment he reached the bar. A shudder ran down his spine. He wanted to get away from this place and never think about it again. But Iker knew where he lived. And he would find him. Sergio felt closed to losing consciousness. Maybe he could return to Sevilla, his hometown and stay with his parents until he found a cosy, small apartment where this nightmare would never catch up with him.

However before he could leave the house a man blocked the doorway. He was taller than the young Spaniard and looked extremely dangerous. His wide grin put his white fangs on display. Sergio took a step back feeling for a wall to steady him. The man followed him.

His breath came in rapid pants and he was close to a breakdown already seeing black dots in front of his eyes. Before anything could happen he heard a familiar voice he now never wanted to hear again: “Pepe! Back off.”

Pepe hissed but seemed to have no intention to step back. Iker jumped down the last couple of stairs and positioned himself in front of Pepe shoving Sergio behind his broad back.

The taller man snarled and shoved Iker hard in the chest. Sergio pressed himself against the nearest wall and watched in horror as Iker and Pepe fought clawing, hissing, shoving and biting the other one. Pepe’s teeth sank into Iker’s shoulder and the Spaniard yelped before kicking him in the stomach forcefully and slamming his head against the closest wall.

By now Sergio felt like all of this was merely a dream. He barely registered Guti racing down the stairs and separating his sons. The blonde hissed at Pepe: “Behave yourself. You're lucky I've got enough problems to deal with right now.” The Portuguese growled but turned around and disappeared upstairs.

Iker caught his breath before turning to Sergio: “Are you out of your mind? Running away in a house full of Vampires? You aren’t safe here on your own. You could've gotten killed.” Guti put a hand on Iker’s shoulder pulling him back a little: “Slow down or else I think he might faint. We have to get him back upstairs. Raúl wasn't finished yet. ” Sergio immediately snapped out of his trance and shook his head vehemently: “No. No, I’m not going back there. I just want to go home and never think about any of you again. I won't let you eat me.” The blonde rolled his eyes: “Oh Jesus, we wouldn’t eat you, we would drink you.”

Sergio's face lost the last bit of colour while Iker smashed his elbow into Guti’s rips angrily hissing at him: “Shut up, he's already terrified. No need to scare him further. Sergio, look I know all of this is scary and there was definitely a reason why I disappeared all the time and couldn't be honest with you but I would never hurt you. I swear, for the love of god, I could and would never hurt you. In all those nights we spend together, did I ever even attempt to kill you?” Sergio could only stare at him wide-eyed completely at a loss for words now. He hadn't thought of the danger he had been in all those night they spend together until now. “Did I?”, Iker repeated. Reluctantly the younger one shook his head, Iker hadn't been honest with him but he had never even done so much as touch him too roughly. “Then please trust me with this. You are in danger now and I just want to help you”, he slowly extended his hand taking his lover's and carefully pulled Sergio upstairs again with Guti following after them. The youngest Spaniard was in a too deep state of shock by now to protest.

 

When they returned into the office Raúl was standing in front of the huge window behind his desk looking down into the garden. He had crossed his hands behind his back as he always did when he was deeply lost in thoughts and apparently hadn't noticed the three men entering the room. Guti took his place on his couch while Iker kept standing beside the door assuring Sergio would not run this time. The latter stood in front of the desk trembling, waiting for something to happen. Insecurely he looked at Guti and then turned to look at Iker. Neither of them moved or seemed to plan on making any attempt to disturb Raúl in his thinking.

Eventually the black haired shook his head, loosened his frozen posture and turned around looking directly into Sergio's eyes. The younger one waited expecting him to say something but the vampire remained silent merely looking straight into his eyes. Sergio barely noticed how his breathing slowed a little and his tense body relaxed. Everything about their eye contact was different to the one before when Fabio had wiped his mind completely blank. Raúl's eyes seemed to hide something. It seemed as if gates held back all the depth his eyes had to offer. Slowly it dawned on Sergio the black haired was deliberately holding back. He couldn't help but admire the vampire's self-control. He might be planning to kill him in cold blood but unlike Fabio he was doing nothing to manipulate the younger one. Raúl offered him neither fear nor comfort. Instead he allowed Sergio to calm down.

Slowly the shock wore off. The young Spaniard expected himself to panic again but the black haired's calming effect on him did not wear off.

"So", Sergio flinched at the sound of the older one's voice shaking off the trance their eye contact had caused, "you are Iker’s new pet." "Excuse me? I…", Raúl silenced him holding up his hand. The younger Spaniard closed his mouth. "You knew", Iker sighed closing his eyes briefly.

“Did you really expect me not to? I know you, Iker. And I know your habits. Sneaking out every night and not returning until dawn doesn't exactly sound like you, does it? I do not appreciate your lies, this will have consequences. For now, we need to deal with this problem”, Raúl spoked calmly but Iker caught the cold edge in his tone when he gestured to Sergio. The black haired's focus returned to the human standing in front of his desk: “Iker seems to be very fond of you. Which is dangerous and a terrible mistake, of course. But what happened cannot be undone. You should not have come here. From now on, there will be no safe place for you. My boys caught your scent and, forgive me, but it’s most delicious to us.” “But there has to be a place where you can't find me”, Sergio objected. Raúl leaned on his desk his amber-brown eyes piercing the human's nut-brown ones: “They will hunt you, catch you and kill you. They will drink you empty and rip your body to shreds until there is nothing left of you." Sergio swallowed dryly.

“Raúl, stop it. You're scaring him”, Iker jumped in. The black haired's turned his head to his son abruptly: “You are to blame for this. You've got no say in this right now! And wouldn't it be much more cruel to let him go and find out himself what your brothers would do to him?” “Yes, but...”

“Iker, if I need an unwanted opinion I'll let you know.” The brunette bit his tongue and stayed silent. He and his father stared at each other for a few seconds before Guti broke the silence.

“Now, Iker has to make a choice.” Sergio looked at him with a questioning look in his wide eyes. “Either he kills you”, Sergio whimpered, “or he turns you.”

"No! I can’t do that to him", Iker crossed the room quickly and stopped in front of Guti, "I cannot turn him. I still remember what it was like when you turned me and that’s been over 500 year by now!" "Then you have to kill him." Guti looked at the two of them pitifully while Raúl’s face showed no emotion whatsoever.

“I say, we keep him as a pet”, Alvaro grinned standing in the open door. His older brother groaned in annoyance: “Get the hell out of here, Alvaro. I have enough problems as it is. I don't need my annoying little brother to make things worse.” The black haired pressed his hand to his heart mockingly: “Oh, you really hit home there. You're breaking my heart, brother.”

“Alvaro”, the sound of their father's voice silenced the brothers immediately, “what do you want?” The black haired leaned against the doorframe casually looking at Raúl: “Fabio asked me to let you know he and Cris are out to hunt. And being the loving older brother I am, I of course did it right away.”

Guti shook his head trying to hide a grin: “And of course this was never about eavesdropping on our conversation.” Alvaro returned the grin but didn't answer. A movement of his father's hand was enough to make him leave the room again.

“What is a pet?”, Sergio attempted to keep his shaking voice under control. He was however ignored as the vampires' only worry seemed to be what to do with him. The young Spaniard listened for a while until realising the clan's leaders were only addressing Iker about the matter whether to end Sergio's life or turn him into one of them. “Wait a second. Don’t I have a say in this, too?”, the brunette asked confused. "No", Raúl answered, "this is Iker’s decision alone."

They had no chance to continue their conversation because the door opened crashing against the wall and Xabi entered. Raúl hissed as he hated being interrupted. “Don't you know how to knock?”, his boyfriend asked in annoyance. The look on Xabi's face, however, was enough to silence even Guti and make his face turn pale.

“What happened?” Xabi looked at their leader: “Culés. They’ve got Fabio.”

 

“Cristiano is losing his mind! He's running wild and I have no clue what to do!” Raúl rose from his chair: “Gather your brothers, we will not abandon one of my sons. No one attacks my family and gets away with it. I'll be downstairs in a second.” Xabi nodded turning on his heels and rushing out of the office again.

“What about Sergio? If we leave him here, he'll run away and put himself in danger but we can't take him with us either.” The black haired turned to Iker. "We have no choice but to take him with us”, he put up a hand to silence his son before he had the chance to utter a word, “I know, it's dangerous but as you pointed out, he wouldn’t be safe here all by himself.”

“Raúl, that'll be his death sentence. The Culés will rip him to shreds in a matter of seconds”, the brunette growled balling his hands to fists. “I'll doubt you'll be taking your eyes off him, so I'm sure you'll be able to keep him safe. Take Alvaro and Marcelo with you and you'll be fine.” The look in his father's eyes told him now was not the time to argue.

Raúl looked at his son expectantly for a moment before making his way to the door: “And now we’ve got to go! We're wasting time and with every second we waste the danger for Fabio grows. If something happened to him Xavi better prays to God that I won’t get him between my teeth.“

Cristiano was a nervous wreck. He was scratching at the walls with a heaving chest and wild eyes as the four of them came downstairs. His younger brothers, Gareth and James weren’t exactly helpful as they buzzed around him attempting to sooth him somehow. Pepe was effectively blocking the door to ensure the Portuguese wouldn't do anything stupid.

Raúl grabbed his sons shoulders and spun him around: “Cris, calm down. Breathe. Whatever happened is not your fault. We will find him, we will get him out and we'll make them pay. But I need you to focus and stay as calm as possible.” Cristiano breathed deeply gritting his teeth as he tried to regain his self-control. His black eyes slowly faded back to their normal brown colour. His father briefly leaned his forehead against his son's to reassure him and then let go of him facing the rest of his family.

“Get in the cars and get to Barcelona. We'll meet up in front of their headquaters. Once inside... you rip them to shreds.”

Sergio walked next to Iker on the way to his car. His former lover took the driver's seat motioning the younger Spaniard to get in on the other side while Alvaro and Marcelo climbed into the back. For once, Alvaro had no smart comment to offer.

“Who… who are the Culés?” Iker's hands clenched around the steering wheel as he pulled out of the driveway speeding up the car immediately. “I'm not sure if you are allowed to drive with that much speed here”, the younger one pointed out a little concerned for his own safety. He heard one of the men in the back sigh in annoyance: “Jesus, stop whining. Iker's a good driver and we have powerful friends in the police. We'll be fine.” Sergio bit his lip.

“Leave him alone, Alvaro. He doesn't know better”, Iker growled from the driver's seat before casting the young human a quick glance, “To get back to your question, the Culés are a rival vampire clan from Barcelona. The worst that exists. Think they are something better and should rule the world just because their numbers are greater. As long as I remember we've been constantly fighting with them.”

The younger one nodded in understanding: “Is that why your brother goes so crazy about them capturing Fabio?”

Iker shook his head: “Cris turned Fabio. They have a special bond. That always happens when a vampire turns a human. Guti and me also share a special bond. Only that Cristiano and Fabio fell in love. Like Raúl and Guti. Vampires rarely fall in love.” “But if it happens rarely why do you have two couples in your family alone?”, Sergio furrowed his brow in confusion. “They fell in love before turning their loved ones. That is not too uncommon.”

“Okay. So, when you say turned, you mean they aren't really your brothers?” “Yes. Vampires are an entirely male species. Turning humans is the only way for us to have younglings.” Alvaro groaned in the back before snapping: “Do you ever stop asking questions? If I may remind you, we're on a rescue mission and not in history lesson. Ask your questions when my little brother's life isn't in danger anymore.” Iker growled lowly but didn't say anything so Sergio preferred to keep his own mouth shut, too.

 

Sergio eyes widened as they approached a huge mansion in Pedralbes, the Beverly Hills of Barcelona. The roof looked like it was almost scraping the sky and the mansion was surrounded by a high metal fence. Iker parked the car in front of the fence and get out with his brothers following him. Sergio bit his lip and wondered if he should just stay in the car until the brunette opened the door for him: “Come on, you need to stay close to me, Nene.” The younger one was just about to snappily tell Iker that he had lost every right to call him that when more cars arrived.

Raúl exited the one Guti had been driving and approached his sons: “Everybody ready? Let's go.” Iker nodded while Alvaro kicked the fence's gate in. 

A tall man came out of the front door.

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t Los Blancos”, he sneered, “how unexpected.” “Let us in, Piqué”, Raúl said calmly before Cristiano pushed past him. “Where is Fabio? What have you done to him?” Piqué laughed and Guti growled lowly: “We've got no time for this. Pepe, take him out." Pepe obeyed happily, snapping their rival's neck. The others went inside while Sergio stared at the limb body in shock.

“Is he dead?” “No, of course not”, Iker was quick to assure him, “it takes a lot more to kill a vampire. He's just unconscious and will wake up again soon which is why we need to hurry.

“We will split up. Search everywhere but don't go anywhere alone. You know the Culés, you'll need someone to back you up if they engage”, Raúl instructed his sons before leaving up the flight of stairs leading to the first level with his boyfriend. Iker looked at his brothers: “You heard them, go.” He then turned to Alvaro and Marcelo: “You’re coming with me. I might need you to protect Sergio.” The two rolled their eyes but didn’t say anything.

They began searching the ground level rooms. Sergio used the time to ask some more questions since he wasn't able to help the vampires anyway. Despite Fabio threatening to kill him and drink his blood earlier in the day he hoped the blonde was alright. If only because he wouldn't be able to stand having to watch Iker cry for his brother.

Since Alvaro was scaring him to death and Iker was probably busy worrying about his baby brother Sergio figured it would be best to ask Marcelo all the questions he had. “Why do you listen to him?” “Hm?”, the curly haired turned around to him a little surprised to hear him talk. “Iker. Why do you listen to him?”

Marcelo furrowed his brow: “Well, it was Guti who turned him. And since he's Raúl's boyfriend and Raúl is our dad and our leader, Iker is kind of heir to the throne. If anything should happen to Raúl and Guti Iker will take over. We're taught to listen to Iker whenever Dad or Guti aren't there soon after we join the family to prepare us but especially him for the eventuality. We basically have to listen to him if we don’t want to get in trouble with the big bosses.”

“Doesn't that bother you? Listening to someone giving you orders all your life? Sounds a little like military to me”, Sergio wondered. Marcelo giggled: “No, of course not. We're family. We respect each other and Raúl and Guti only order us around when it's necessary. It's just, with so many guys in one house you need a few rules to make sure things run smoothly and we don't get found out. I know he probably didn't appear to you that way, but Raúl is a good father. He loves us and looks after us and we know he would die for us. Same goes for Guti. For a lot of us it saved our lives when they found and turned us. No, this is really far away from military or anything like it.”

Sergio chewed on his lower lip for a while trailing after the curly haired vampire like a lost puppy before he dared asking another question: “Do you regret it? Letting them turn you?” “Not for a single second. This, my parents and my brothers, it's the best thing that could have happened to me. They gave me a whole new life and they saved me. Of course I missed my actual family more than anything at first, I still miss them, but they've been dead for some time now and the family I gained takes care about me as if we were actually related. Sure, we have our problems, we annoy each other or fight at times but I know that there's always someone to have my back. I wouldn't have it any other way than the way it is. I'm lucky, you know?”

Before Sergio had the chance to reply the door to the office they were in opened and a small man entered. “Messi”, Iker growled, went forward, grabbed the man by his collar and lifted him off the ground, “where is he? And don’t you dare telling me you don’t know, you are in on everything that happens here!”

Messi chuckled: “Threaten me all you want, Casillas. I’m not scared of you.” “Alvaro”, the other man quickly came closer with a murderous look in his eyes. Messi winced: “Okay, okay I tell you!” Alvaro smiled: “Nice to know you didn’t forget about our last meeting.” Messi hissed at him.

“So? It would be better for your health if you told me what I want to know right now”, Iker barked impatiently. “They took him to the cellar. Always better to keep them locked away as safely as possible, am I right? We wouldn't want anything to happen to the poor thing.”

The Spaniard tossed Messi into Alvaro’s arms: "We’re taking him with us. If we find out he was lying… well, let’s hope for him he doesn’t."

 

As they reached the cellar Iker grabbed Sergio's arm pulling the younger one close to his side. He didn't know what to expect and was by no means willing to risk his life. Alvaro opened the door pushing Messi in first. The smaller one stumbled forward but had no time to regain his balance before the black haired grabbed his collar again almost lifting him off the ground.

Another man came running towards them Messi apparently was familiar with: “Leo!” “Ney, watch out!” “Whoa, watch it. One step closer and he’s dead”, Alvaro shot him the nicest smile he could manage.

The younger vampire stumbled backwards: “Someone get Xavi!”

Iker turned to Marcelo: “Go and find Guti and Raúl, tell them where we are! Quickly!” His brother nodded and disappeared instantly. As the door fell shut behind Marcelo’s black curls another man approached the small group. Sergio assumed it was Xavi since Iker and Alvaro began snarling and hissing the moment they caught sight of the smaller man.

“Casillas. So good to see you again.” “Xavi. Where’s Fabio?” “Oh, all about business, aren’t we?” , Xavi chuckled ligthly seemingly amused by the situation. Sergio decided he didn't like him. “What have you done to him?”, Alvaro growled tightening his grip around Messi’s arm, “Talk! Or your pretty little toyboy will pay for it!”

“He’s fine. But that can change quickly. So be careful with what you do, Arbeloa.” The black haired growled again showing his teeth: “I would rip your throat out with my teeth right now if I could.”

“But you can't”, Xavi yawned, “unless you never want to see your brother again of course.”

Sergio felt Iker tightening his grip on his arm. He whinced a little since the brunette seemed to have forgotten he was only human and the vampire was much stronger. Iker noticed his discomfort almost immediately and quickly let go of him gently soothing him by caressing his cheek shortly. “What do you want for him?”, the brunette's eyes returned to their enemy. “Iker, Iker, Iker. You disappoint me. By now, you should know me much better than that but then again some people never do learn indeed. If you want to talk business, you'll have to come with me into my office. Alone.” Iker caught Alvaro's eyes who shook his head shortly. The brunette bit his lip. “Come with me to my office. Then we can talk”, Xavi growled lowly in the back of his throat clearing showing his annoyance at being kept waiting. Sergio stared at his former lover wide-eyed, Iker couldn't possibly consider...

Iker turned to Alvaro: “Take care about Sergio. Don’t let Messi go.” “Iker, don't...”, Alvaro's tight grip on his arm and the hissed “Shut up” made the human's mouth snap shut in an instant. He could only watch as the brunette followed Xavi.

“Take a seat, dear.” Iker remained where he stood crossing his arms in front of his chest. Xavi shrugged and sat down in his armchair: “Fine, then don’t. You always try to make me the bad guy when it's you not taking me up on my kind offers, Iker. Oh well. Now, as you know Los Blancos and the Culés are the biggest vampire clans in Spain.” The brunette nodded shortly.

“And that is really nice, don't get me wrong, but you see, we don’t really like to share”, Xavi chuckled lightly, “And honestly, we all know Spain would be in much more capable hands if I ruled the country and not dear Raúl.”

“What does that have to do with Fabio? He isn't part of this fight, keep it between Raúl and you and stop pulling my brothers into this”, Iker growled lowly in the back of his throat. The mocking grin on his opponent's face didn't falter: “We both know, Raúl sometimes needs a little push in the right direction. Living with him you should know best how slow he can be sometimes. Dear Fabio is just here to secure my bargaining position.”

“Why are you talking to me then when you really want to pressure Raúl into whatever evil masterplan you came up with this time?” Xavi laughed shaking his head before he resumed talking: “Evil masterplan, I like that. It's always such a pleasure to talk to you, Iker. So much more pleasant than talking to your father. It's simple, you were there and you make for a good messenger. How could I possibly allow this opportunity to pass? But enough with the games now. Leave Spain to us and nothing happens to your sweet little brother.”

“What if we don’t?”

“I let Carles rip him apart, burn him and send the ashes to you. How does that sound? Oh, and that boy you’ve grown so fond of. He smells delicious. Leave him with us, we will treat him well”, Xavi looked at him expectantly. Iker clenched his fists and threw over his opponent's desk: “Put your hands on him and I'll personally make sure you'll shake hands with the devil. Give me Fabio and stay away from my family.”

The black haired shook his head in mocking disappointment: “Such a shame. I really wanted to work this out peacefully. Well, then. Victor.” Xavi grinned at him before leaving the office. Iker growled and sped to the door as Victor Valdés blocked the door grinning devilishly: “Nowhere to run to now, Casillas.”

At the same time in the catacombs both Messi and Sergio flinched as the door crashed against the opposite wall revealing Raúl and Guti. The black haired looked at his boyfriend nodding shortly before approaching Alvaro and his prisoner. Marcelo followed closely along with his brothers. Guti on the other hand followed his boyfriend's silent order making his way to Xavi's office.

Iker was currently busy trying to avoid Valdés slamming him into a bookshelf. His opponent was slightly taller than him but the brunette had the advantage of speed and cunning tricking the Culé into running at him before grabbing him by the back of his neck throwing him into the desk. He heard his opponent's shoulder crack as he relocated it quickly before turning around and racing towards him in a wild rage once more.

Guti burst into the office as Valdés had his hands around Iker’s neck, attempting to rip his head off. Within seconds the blonde was behind him taking Valdés’ head into his hands nearly crushing it with the mere pressure of his hands against his temples. Valdés screamed in pain clutching at his head stumbling and falling against one of the giant bookshelves. Guti squeezed his son's shoulder: “Okay?” Iker nodded and together they took off to find Raúl and the rest of their family.

They found the catacombs swarmed with Culés fighting against Los Blancos. A ripped off head missed Iker's just by centimeters, he looked at Guti raising his eyebrows. The blonde shrugged and joined in the fight. The brunette instead began searching for Sergio praying Alvaro was looking after him.

He pushed his way through the catacombs helping his brothers out along the way hoping if he followed the loudest screams he'd find his lover.

Just as he finally caught a glimpse of Sergio he had to watch him receiving a strong blow to the head that knocked him clean out and caused him to collapse on the ground. Iker's blood ran cold at the sight of his lover's unconscious body on the ground. His body tensed, his hands clenching into fists before a dangerous growl escaped his throat as he sped towards Carles Puyol who had just hurt his beloved. Iker jumped aiming his foot directly at the Culé's neck snapping it easily. Alvaro was nowhere to be seen causing the brunette's blood to boil. He had one task, one!

Iker gathered Sergio into his arms carefully carrying him bridal-style but was attacked by Piqué before he reached one of his brothers.

While Iker had found his beloved Cristiano, in his fury, killed everyone that got in his way. His hand easily crushed the closest Culés' ribcage his hand slipping in effortlessly crushing the heart. His heavy breathing sounded like a wild animal hunting its prey, his jaw was set and his teeth gritted. As he followed Fabio's scent, he would recognise it anywhere, approaching the place they kept him more and more Culés fled before him.

When he finally found Fabio he effortlessly tore the cell bars apart rushing to his lover's side. His love was beaten and badly bruised but in one piece and that was everything Cristiano had hoped for. The blonde buried his face in the crook of his lovers neck letting himself be carried away.

Iker was forced to put Sergio down in order to fight Piqué but did his best to shield his human lover from Culés. His opponent was unfortunately determined to get the brunette away from the human luring Iker further into the catacombs. Just as Iker was about to crush Piqué’s head he suddenly froze to the spot.

Dani Alves buried his fangs deep in Sergio’s neck beginning to drink his blood. A fire started to burn inside of Iker as he roared in blind rage: “No!” Within seconds he crushed Piqué's ribcage and was behind Alves ripping his head clean off.

He tossed the head away carelessly before gathering Sergio in his arms, his lover's blood starting to colour his white shirt red. It took all of Iker’s willpower to not give in and drink him empty. He took a deep breath trying to focus. He was quite aware of just how much more dangerous the situation had just gotten for Sergio.

“Raúl! Guti!” Both of them turned around at the same time. Guti’s eyes went wide, while Raúl calmly took in the situation for a second before giving his son his orders: “Fall back! Iker, get him home!”

At the same time Cristiano returned with an exhausted Fabio in his arms. Raúl nodded at him, relief showing on his handsome features: “Cristiano’s got Fabio! Fall back boys!”

 

Sergio slowly regained consciousness when Iker put him down on the couch Guti normally occupied. He kneeled down beside him stroking is cheek softly.

“Nene, I’m so sorry”, he whispered not daring to raise his voice, “I should never have taken you with me. I should have looked after you…” Sergio smiled softly, his voice was hoarse when he spoke: “Not your fault.” Tears started streaming down Iker’s cheeks and he grabbed Sergio’s hand carefully. The brunette raised his lover's hand to his lips pressing a gentle kiss on the back of it. “It'll be okay, I promsie I'll fix this.”

Raúl and Guti entered. The blonde was next to Iker in a second putting an arm around his shoulders as Raúl quietly walked over to them. He watched the three of them for a moment before speaking up: “Fabio is safe. Xabi is taking care about him. I'm not sure though if he'll be able to safe Sergio. Iker, you know what you'll have to do now.”

His son looked at him, eyes wide in shook: “No, no, I can't.” “Iker, this turn of event is unfortunate but it's forcing our hand.” “It's not 'unfortunate', it's unfair! I can't make this decision, Raúl, I can't. I love Sergio too much to do this to him”, the brunette looked at his father with pleading eyes. The black haired's heart broke a little but there was no other choice: “It’s now or never. Kill him or turn him. He’s done for either way. If you let him bleed out now you’ll only make him suffer more.” Guti tightened his arm around Iker trying to comfort him a little.

Sergio looked at his lover: “Iker, I love you but please, make it stop. It hurts.” Iker closed his eyes, the tears floating harder now. He rested his forehead on Sergio's chest for a second: “I love you, too, Nene. I love you so much.” Raúl squeezed his son's shoulder: “Iker, the longer you wait now the more you make him suffer.” “Okay”, Iker could barely speak as sobs shook his body slightly. He kissed Sergio’s lips softly stroking his cheek once more. “I am so sorry”, he whispered.

Sergio screamed as Iker’s teeth sank into the soft flesh of his neck.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading. If you liked this please be so kind and leave me a comment. The next part wil be posted eventually but since I can be a very lazy writer there will be a long, long time between these two parts, probably. I hope you'll be reading that one, too, unless of course I decide it's not worth posting. Big hug to everyone who took the time to read this


End file.
